Cholesterol is known to be a factor that induces coronary cardiovascular diseases which are known to be 30% or more of all causes of death at present.
Cardiovascular diseases are considered to be diseases of developing countries having high fat intake and high obesity population and the onset rate thereof in Korea is rapidly increasing due to westernization of diet, lack of exercise, overwork and the like in accordance with development of economical level. In particular, low-density lipoprotein (LDL) that is involved in transport of cholesterol in blood is regarded as a specific arteriosclerosis-inducing factor and oxidized LDL is known to exhibit potent arteriosclerosis induction activity.
Meanwhile, obesity is commonly referred to as a phenomenon in which residual calories left after indigestion and consumption are converted into adipocyte and are deposited in various body sites, in particular, subcutaneous tissues and the abdominal cavity. The causes of obesity include genetic factors, environmental factors, energy metabolic disorders and the like. The types of obesity may be classified into simple (primary) obesity and symptomatic (secondary) obesity depending on the onset cause thereof.
The most of obesity patients suffers from simple (primary) obesity and is known to be caused by accumulation of surplus energy in fat due to calorie over-uptake and consumption lack of calorie in the body thereof.
Symptomatic (secondary) obesity is known to result from diseases such as hypothyroidism, adrenocortical hormone over-secretion and polycystic ovary syndrome, or drugs such as oral contraceptives, tranquilizers, steroid hormones, drugs containing an antihistamine ingredient and the like.
Obesity causes constipation, dyspepsia, gastroenteric troubles due to abdominal press by fat tissues, induces adult diseases such as diabetes, hypertension, arteriosclerosis, cardiac diseases and cancers, and complications thereof as well as mental diseases such as dissatisfaction associated with the body, anxiety, personality disorders and depression. That is, obesity is a cause of all kinds of diseases.
Accordingly, it is necessary to reduce the amount of cholesterol absorbed in the body and thereby prevent cardiovascular diseases and obesity that is a cause of all kinds of diseases. For this purpose, blocking of cholesterol absorption is the most efficient method.
Meanwhile, Ezetimibe is known in the art to be a compound that inhibits absorption of cholesterol, which is also called “Zetia”. Taking into consideration the market associated with obesity that gradually increases in demand, development of novel alternative substances is required.